Trying to move on
by LoveFameFortune
Summary: Arizona has spent so long shutting Callie out. Callie's struggling, walking on egg shells and their marriage is slowly falling apart. Arizona finally realizes that if she wants to save her marriage she is going to have to let Callie in. If not for them then for their family.


Callie's constant rant and raves were stuck in my mind, burned in so I would never forget the pain that the plane crash was causing everyone including my family. It had been over 5 months since I had touched my wife and it was beginning to take a toll on our marriage. I could see the hurt and the pain that glistened in her eyes yet I couldn't bring myself to smile just to let her know things would be ok.

I hadn't gone into work today; instead I spent the morning with my doctor attempting to mould a spare leg to my stump. Losing my leg was hard, it was impossible but slowly I was beginning to adjust to the life that was now laid out for me. Pushing the door open to mine and Callie's apartment I stepped inside only to see Callie laying on the couch, her dark blue scrubs covering her beautiful body that I had seen many times before. I paused for a moment and for a split second a smile graced my face. I had forgotten what it felt like to look at Callie and not feel anger and hatred. Instead, I felt love. I sighed slightly and my smile quickly disappeared. I pushed the door closed with my spare hand as I rested the other hand on my tall wooden walking stick. The sound of the door startled Callie causing her to jump slightly "I'm up" she mumbled slightly before realising she was no longer at the hospital but inside the comfort of her own home.

Callie's eyes darted around the room before fixating on mine gently "You're home" she said in a soft voice before sitting herself up on the couch her arms resting on the back of the sofa as she stared at me. "You will never guess what happened today" Callie said hoping not to bring up the one thing that caused problems for us; her leg. "What?" I responded as I slowly hobbled over to the couch my body sinking into the thick material as it moulded to my body. "Ben and Bailey finally got married", Callie blurted out. "They went down to city hall and just did it" Callie explained to me. "That's great" I mumbled quietly in response as my eyes gazed around the room in attempt to avoid eye contact with my wife. "Arizona" Callie said in a more serious tone. "Don't please Callie, I'm not in the mood" I said simply as I stood up and made my way to the bedroom closing the door behind me.

It took 45 minutes before the door swung open and Callie slipped through the door silently. Moments later I felt her body slip into the bed as she positioned herself ready to sleep. The room filled with silence yet again before I finally spoke "did you mean what you said on Bailey's wedding day?" I said in a soft tone which startled the beautiful Latino woman. "What?" Callie responded slightly confused as to where this conversation was heading. "What you said to Bailey about marriage? How you told her to run" I explained my eyes peering into the dark as I patiently waited for a response. I could feel Callie's body shifting so she was facing me. I glanced towards her my eyes locking on hers tightly as I watched her press her lips together, the way she did when she was sorry. "No" Callie said "I loved marrying you, I couldn't picture spending the rest of my life with anybody else" she added. "Even now?" I asked her. All of a sudden I felt a hand rest on my waist causing me to jolt slightly. Callie retracted her hand almost immediately "sorry" she said as if her hands were forbidden to touch my body. I sighed slightly and once again silence loomed between us and yet again there was nothing else to say.

The morning arrived quickly and before I knew it the light was peering through the blinds into our bedroom. I fluttered my eyes open and immediately searched the bed for my wife, but she wasn't there. I said up slightly my hands propping me up as I explored the rest of the room. I flicked the blankets off and slid around to the side of the bed "Callie" I yelled my voice carrying through the bedroom and out into the kitchen catching Callie's attention immediately. The door to our room opened seconds later Callie's typically beautiful face standing in the doorway. "Can you help me please?" I asked pleadingly. It was the first time I had asked for her help and I knew it meant a lot. Callie moved towards the bed where I was sitting and she grabbed the leg from beside the bed and knelt down beside me. She hovered her hand over my stump before looking up and me. I could tell she was seeking my approval and although I was hesitant I nodded. Callie clicked my leg into place and stood back onto her two legs before glancing down at me. I could tell she wanted to say something but she didn't know what so instead I watched her walk towards the door. "Calliope" I said in a slightly more upbeat tone causing Callie to stop in the door way and glance back at me. "Can you lie with me?" I asked simply as I tilted my head to the side. Callie smiled and nodded and once again the pretty Latino woman was approaching me, this time less caution than the last.

I felt Callie's body slip onto the bed which made me feel instantly safe. The both of us lay on our back our eyes locked on the ceiling to afraid to make a move. I moved my hand slightly only to feel Callie's hand brush against mine. "Sorry… I didn't mean to" Callie explained. "It's alright" I responded "you can touch me Calliope". I had been so hard on Callie for so long that I had forgotten that she too had gone through a trauma. I knew it was finally time to put the crash behind us and work on our marriage and our family. I finally pulled my eyes away from the ceiling and rolled onto my side my eyes fixating on my beautiful wife "Callie" I said. Callie rolled onto her side slowly and cautiously as she locked her eyes on mine. I looked at Callie right in the eye and with only the slightest of hesitation I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it gently "I'm sorry about Mark" I said softly before leaning forward and kissing her lips very softly. Callie instantly returned the kiss as if it was our first kiss. I felt her tongue slip between my lips and explore the inside of my mouth and in that moment I forgot all about my leg.

I found my spare hand grabbing at her shirt as I gripped it tightly. I was scared. What if she didn't find me attractive anymore? Callie gradually moved closer to my body and before I knew it I could feel her beautiful body slipping on mine as our lips locked together in a passionate, loving kiss. I could feel Callie break the kiss as she pressed her lips down my neck passionately "oh god" I mumbled in light airy moan as I felt Callie's hands wondering down my body overpoweringly. I knew what was going to happen and I wasn't scared anymore. I was excited.


End file.
